Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure disposed with a peripheral information detection sensor and to a self-driving vehicle.
Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0020306 discloses a structure where a LIDAR system (a peripheral information detection sensor) equipped with a photon detector (a detection component) for detecting peripheral information relating to the area around a vehicle is placed on the roof of the vehicle. In addition to this, structures where an optical camera or the like is placed on the vehicle inner side of a front glass are known.